Hoodwinked
by Mal's Left Eye
Summary: Chapter 3 extended! Robin goes off to put Guy in his place once and for all whilst the Merry Men are left to their own devices. RobinGuy, AllanWill
1. Will and Allan

**-Sherwood Forest-**

"I think she fancies me you know" Allan said, staring after Djaq as she went over to get her helping of probably-squirrel from Much. It was raining lightly in Sherwood as he and Will sat eating under one of the thick rooted sycamores that made up the body of the forest.

"You what?" Will retorted incredulously, his wooden spoon dropping back to the plate with a slight thud

"I'm serious mate, I really think she's got the hots for me" Allan stretched out, his eyes still focused on Djaq's retreating from.

"In your dreams, maybe." Will snorted, returning to his food.

"What do you mean by that?" Allan asked indignantly, turning his gaze from Djaq to Will.

"Nothing" Will replied, looking down at his dinner.

"No, come on" Allan was facing him in earnest now, all interest in eating lost. Will said nothing, but continued poking at the sludgy food on his plate. "Don't make me hurt you, Will"

"Eh?" Will looked up, slightly alarmed, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Allan was grinning. He smiled and turned back to his dinner, shaking his head.

"No, seriously, I'm going to have to kill you." Will hardly registered the words as Allan dived at his waist sending him backwards over the large root he'd been sitting on and onto the forest floor. The plate of what probably wasn't chicken went flying through the air, landing a few feet away, the sound muffled by the thick bed of leaves that covered the entire forest. Will tried to scramble to his feet, but Allan still had his arms firmly clamped around his waist.

"Get off, you prat!" Will yelled, trying to sit up.

"Not until you're sorry!" Allan yelled back, trying to restrain a struggling Will.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be sorry for." Will replied, frustrated, as he stopped struggling.

"Yeah, well.. Nor am I, actually" Allan said, letting go of Will's waist and sitting up.

"Great" Said Will, pushing himself into a sitting position as well "You knock me flying and you're not _actually_ sure why you did it"

"You were casting aspersions upon my honour" Allan replied grinning again.

"I thought you said you don't know!" Will said, exasperated.

"Exactly," Allan explained "Gives me the upper hand, see, the elements of surprise" and with that he flung a fist full of leaves into Wills face and ran behind the tree.

"Oi!" Will yelled, staggering after him "That's not fair! And you're honour never came into it, chiefly because you have none - Ow!"

The last exclamation was caused by the apple that had just landed on his head. Allan was sat a few branches up in the tree, another apple poised to drop.

"Now that was a low blow" Allan said, pretending to look hurt, "I've got plenty of honour"

"Yeah, stashed away just in case you run out of gold." Will retorted, attempting to climb up the tree after him but being forestalled by another apple "Ow!"

"Why're you being so rude today, Will?" Allan asked cheerfully, tossing a third apple into the air and catching it again.

"Why're you being so aggravating?" Will asked back, trying again to climb the tree and this time managing to get onto the first branch.

"Guess its just in my nature." Allan replied, taking a bite out of the apple, still grinning, "Plus" He added, waving the apple around for effect "I'm quite offended by what you said. I'm a changed man, I'll have you know."

"Loose change, more like" Will muttered, grabbing at Allan's foot.

"Sorry Will, can't hear you" Allan said, swinging his foot out of the way and taking another bite from the apple.

"I said" Will replied, darkly, lifting his eyes to look straight into Allan's "Only an idiot leaves his leg dangling over the edge like that." and with that he leapt at Allan, grabbed his leg and sent the both of them tumbling back on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Will, are you trying to kill me" Allan panted, looking over at Will from where he lay

"What?!" Will spluttered "You're the one that started this. You tackled me to the ground!"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have provoked me" Allan replied churlishly. "And you're the one who just pulled me out of a tree!"

"Maybe your stupidity is rubbing off on me." Will grumbled, pushing himself to his feet.

"Probably." Allan was grinning again. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, relaxing into the leaves. Will gave him a look, turned away but had only just started to walk away when Allan called him back "Wait, Will, could you help me up?"

"What?" Will turned back, looking at him incredulously.

"Could you help me up?" Allan repeated, holding his hand out.

"Why?" Asked Will, suspiciously, but stepping towards him nonetheless.

"Why?" Allan echoed "'Cuz I'm sat on the ground and I'd rather not be."

"Why do you need me to help you up?" Will asked again, patiently, not rising to the bait.

"Ah, I got a bad back, y'see" Allan explained, arching it as evidence "I'm getting old."

Will eyed him distrustfully.

"You're not getting old" He said eventually, but he stretched his hand out to pull him up as he did so.

"Thanks" Allan said as Will started to heave on his arm. He was grinning and staying firmly on the floor.

"Allan." Will said, warningly. But as he spoke, Allan gave up all resistance and came flying to his feet. Will over balanced and went stumbling backwards into a tree, Allan landing against him, their faces inches away from each other. Will swallowed thickly.

"I-"

"Will! Allan! Robin's back!" It was Djaq's voice. Allan pushed himself away and took a few steps back.

"Better go." He said.

"Yeah." Will replied. Allan stood looking at him for another few seconds then turned to walk towards the camp, looking back over his shoulder just once.

_Author's Note: Yep, this is my first attempt at a non Harry potter fic XD I was dead suppressed to see there was only one Robin Hood fic here. Crazy stuff. I hope someone reads this XD If you do, please review! It means the world to me - Anyone who wants to kill me for not updating my HP fics since July - hold that thought. I'll get round to it eventually. Uni is a killer. Anyway, yeah, Hope you guys liked it!_


	2. Robin

**-The Outlaws Camp-**

Robin watched as Allan emerged from the forest, followed a few seconds later by Will. Allan had his hands thrust into his pockets and Will was staring at the floor. Great, thought Robin, they've been winding each other up. That's not going to make this any easier.

"Where've you two been?"

Allan Looked guiltily at Will

"Just, er, eating some apples." He answered.

"Apples?" Robin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, couldn't stand another days worth of squirrel."

"Hey!" Much protested as the rest of the group started laughing "It's chicken, I tell you! Chicken!"

"'Course it is, Much" Robin patted him on the shoulder, smiling. "Now," he said, cutting Much off as he opened his mouth to speak "I need to tell you something."

There was an expectant silence. Robin mentally steeled himself, hoping what he was about to say wouldn't go down as badly as he expected it would.

"I'm going after Gisbourne."

"What?!" Came the collective response.

"Master, surely not?" Much cried out, looking shocked.

"Trust me," Robin said, slinging a coil of rope over his shoulder, "I have a plan."

"Robin, you cannot be serious!" Djaq said disbelievingly, "You intend to go alone?"

"No Djaq, I don't intend to," Robin replied "I'm going to."

"This I do not like." Said John, "We go together."

"No John, I'm going alone"

"But you still haven't told us why?" Much exclaimed, getting hysterical. Robin paused, looking at the ground, then looked up.

"It's Marian" He said, raising his hand as the others all started to speak at once. "It's personal. I don't want to endanger any of you because of that."

"Robin, we'd be in no more danger than on any other mission!" Djaq pointed out.

"And that wouldn't stop us anyway." Much chimed in, puffing his chest out.

"Much, please." Robin said, looking at him pleadingly "this is something I have to do. Will? Allan? You've been pretty quiet. What have you to say?"

They glanced at each other.

"I'm not being funny," Allan started, "But are you sure it's a good idea going after Gisbourne on your own? I mean, he's got guards all round the Manor now"

"I can cope."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"We'll keep a perimeter" Will said, cutting off whatever protest Allan was about to use. Allan turned to look at him again, but Will was determinedly keeping his eyes forwards.

"Good idea," Robin agreed, "You and Allan take the western edge, Djaq, Much, John, you cover the east. But stay back, I'll let you know if I need help."

"But how will we know?" Much asked, still agitated.

"Trust me, you'll know." Robin said, then turned and walked away.

"Why does he always do that?" Much cried out, throwing his arms up in irritation.

**-Just Outside Locksley-**

Robin stalked towards Locksley, the smiles he'd worn back at the camp dropping off with every step he took. He'd lied. Well, bent the truth. He was going after Guy because of Marian, but it was because of something Marian had told him, not because of something Guy had done. If it proved true, it could be the key to bringing down both Guy and the Sheriff, but if not then Robin didn't know what would happen. Then there was the matter of how he'd have to test it…

But he'd started now, and if it meant an end to the Sheriff's tyranny over Nottingham then he would do it. Setting his face in grim determination, he moved cautiously to the edge of the forest, stopping just behind one of the last trees. He leaned out cautiously, checking for any movement. Despite it being only 5 o'clock, the houses closest to him seemed almost deserted and he could have believed them so if he didn't know about the Sheriff's curfew.

"I'm going to get you for that" He murmured, clenching his fists.

The only building showing any sign of life was Locksley Manor. Even from where Robin was stood he could see the guards laughing and joking outside. His eyes narrowed, calculating how he was going to get past them. As silently as he could, he slipped from between the trees to the nearest building, pressing himself against the wall and reaching up to twist his hands into the thatch. Pulling as hard as he could, he hauled himself up until he could crawl onto the roof. Straw pricked his skin but he hardly noticed, his mind consumed with the task at hand. Staying low, he made his way to the edge and leapt onto the roof of the neighbouring house.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The guards over at the Manor suddenly stopped laughing

"Hear what?" came the reply. Robin tensed. As slowly as he could he knelt, then slid onto his front, looking over the edge at the guards.

"It was like a thud"

"A thud?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear it?"

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Maybe we should check it out anyway?" the first guard suggested, but Robin could hear the lack of conviction in his voice.

"You can. I'm staying here where it's warm." The other guards laughed and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Quietly, he took the rope from his shoulder and tied one end to and arrow. He waited until the guards laughed again then fired it at the nearest window frame of Locksley Manor. He waited a second to make sure no one had heard, then retreated back up the roof to tie off the rope on the chimney. Then, taking the rope in both hands, he lowered himself over the edge. Suddenly, the arrow gave and alarming jolt and Robin dropped down a short way before it stuck fast in the wood. Carefully putting one hand in front of the other, he inched his way forwards.

"I swear its your turn"

"No, I did it last time" It was the guards again, this time worryingly close. And they were getting closer. Robin hung totally still, waiting for them to pass.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, 'cuz I forgot half of it, remember?"

Just then, the arrow started to splinter. Robin forced himself not to curse. Looks like I'll have to keep going, he thought.

Moving even slower than before, he dragged himself towards the window, pulse racing. As he reached it, the arrow split again and he lurched downwards. Thinking fast, he swung his leg into the window, grabbing hold of the top part of the window frame as he did so. At that moment, the arrow broke completely and slipped through his hand, cutting the palm open as it did so. This time Robin could help but cry out.

"What was that?"

"I dunno, but I definitely heard it this time"

"Where did it come from?"

"Up there, I think. By Sir Guy's bedroom"

"Should we tell him?"

"You tell him!"

"I don't want to tell him, you tell him!"

Robin took advantage of the guards' argument to slide inside the room. He sank to the floor, trying to control his breathing. Looking around, he recognised the room. It was Sir Guy's bedroom. His bedroom, he reminded himself. He was lord of Locksley, even if he was currently living in the forest.

"Sir Guy," this time the voices were coming from downstairs, "We thought we saw something, at your bedroom window."

"Thank you." That was Guy's voice, "Return to your posts. I will deal with it."

Robin heard the creak of the stairs and got slowly to his feet. There was no point hiding, he'd come her for a confrontation.

The door opened.

"Hood." There was something in Sir Guy's voice, a slight lack of surprise and- something else, that made Robin uneasy "What are you doing in my bedchamber?"

"Good evening, Sir Guy." Robin replied, smiling, his voice laden with bravado and mockery "And I think you'll find it's _my_ bedchamber."

"You gave up all right to this Manor when you chose to become and outlaw." Guy snarled.

"I never chose this," Robin replied, the smile gone, "As you are well aware."

"You broke the law."

"I broke your law."

"They're the same."

"If you believe that then you are sorely misguided" Robin pushed himself off the wall. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Talk?" Guy was taken aback by that.

"Yes." Robin started to walk around the room. He was smiling again "I hear you've been having a visitor at the castle. A boy."

Guy's head snapped round to look at Robin at that.

"Ring a bell, does it?" Robin asked.

"What else do you know?" Guy said, deadly quiet.

"Worried, are you?" Robin asked, still smiling.

"I said what do you know!" Guy shouted, striding across the room.

"Oh, I know why he visits" Robin said, swinging around one of the bed's four posters to get out of Guy's reach "And I know the sort of things you moan when he does"

"Shut up!" Guy yelled, swinging a fist at Robin, who ducked it.

"What, you didn't want me to know that you cry out my name when you're in bed with another man?"

Guy paused, momentarily stunned.

"You're going to regret that, Hood" He said, and ran forwards, slamming Robin against the wall and pinning him here buy his arms.

Not as much as I'm going to regret this, Robin thought, and pushed his lips onto Sir Guy's

_Author's Note: Phew! Got it done - This chapter nearly killed me XD I hope you guys like it after that. And thank you so much everyone who's reviewed. You make it all worth while._

_Okay, to answer a few questions, I'm not entirely sure when it's set XD I'm always useless at getting times right. The "Much Cooks Squirrel" jokes are kinda early second series where as the Guy/Marian stuff is more mid-late first series. Ah, I don't know. Call it artistic licence._

_And as for any Will/Djaq stuff - not in a million years. That's gotta be one of my most hated pairings. Sorry! _

_Oh, and one more thing. I might change the rating of this to M after the next chapter/other future chapters. Just thought I should tell you ;;_


	3. Robin II  Will and Allan II

**-Locksley Manor-**

Guy dropped Robins arms and backed away, breaking the kiss.

"You mock me." He said, incredulous, trying to regain his composure.

"I do" Robin replied, forcing himself to grin, "You would do well not to complain." he closed the distance between him and Guy, sliding his hands through the other mans hair and pulling him back into the kiss. Though every inch of his being burned to reel away he forced himself to deepen the kiss, taking advantage of Guy's momentary shock to slide his tongue into his mouth.

This time Guy physically pushed him away.

"Stop this" he hissed.

"Or what?" Robin asked, stepping forwards slightly again. "You'll outlaw me? It's a little late for that."

Guy said nothing but averted his gaze. Robin started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Guy demanded.

"Nothing" Robin answered, still grinning.

"Tell me." He said, louder this time.

"You were quiet, that's all." Robin replied flippantly.

"And this was a source of amusement?" Robin could tell Guy was getting angrier the more he pushed him.

"It was, actually." Robin said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I fail to understand how it could be so." The malice was back in Guy's voice.

"Well," Robin started, grinning again "There's a saying we have in Sherwood."

"What?" Guy asked, taking a step forwards

"When someone's being really quiet."

"And what is it?"

"'Sheriff got your tongue?'" Robin said, and burst out laughing again. Guy looked at him with outrage, then swung a fist at him, which he nimbly ducked under to place a kiss on Guy's lips before having to move out of the way of the second punch.

"There's no need for that, Sir Guy" Robin said, flopping backwards onto the bed "I thought you'd appreciate it"

"You will pay for your impertinence, Hood." Guy snarled.

"I would have thought, you'd have realised by now that I don't pay for anything" Robin retorted, rolling out of the way as Guy dived at him, landing on the floor.

"And I have no intention of starting now" He added, standing up. "Especially not for you. Did you intend to make me your whore?"

"What?!" Guy roared, grabbing his arm and yanking him back round.

"Well I intended to rob you." Robin said, making no attempt to break free, "I thought perhaps you intended to make me work for my earnings"

With a bellow of outrage and a sharp tug on his arm, Robin found himself back on the bed, this time astride Guy.

"I presume that means yes." Robin said, grinning. He tried to move away this time but with another quick movement, Guy had flipped them over.

"Perhaps" Guy said, with a smirk. Robin's blood ran cold. Somehow, this situation had suddenly gone completely out of his control. He hadn't really known what he was doing, nor what would happen once he started, but this certainly hadn't been on the agenda.

"Not so brave now, are we, Hood?" Guy commented, seeing the panic-stricken look on his face at the sudden twist of events.

"Only," Robin said, thinking fast, heart pounding for the second time that evening "If you assume this isn't where I intended to end up."

Guy smirked again.

"I can feel your heartbeat," He said, quietly "only fear sets a man's heart racing like that"

"Not only fear." Robin replied, trying his hardest not to let his trepidation show. Guy wasn't buying a word of this.

"Really?" Guy asked, feigning interest, and he pressed his hips forward, lowering his head to kiss Robin hungrily. Robin made himself respond the kiss with equal passion, biting at Guy's bottom lip when he got the chance, and drawing blood.

Guy drew back, a slight trickle of blood welling up from his lip. Robin raised himself slightly to lick it up, feeling the other mans stubble graze his tongue. The look on Guy's face was totally unreadable.

"You are a marked man." He managed eventually, his voice even more guttural than usual, then suddenly leant forwards to bite into Robins neck, sucking hard enough to bruise for a moment, before pulling back as abruptly as he had started. He raised a hand to his lip, looking at the blood on his fingers as if wondering how it came to be there.

"That'll be a sack full of gold, please!" Robin said brightly, rolling the two of them off of the bed, grabbing a purse from a table next to the window, then springing out into the night.

**-Sherwood Forest-**

It was still raining as Will and Allan walked slowly along the western edge of Locksley, waiting for Robins signal. They hadn't spoken since they left the camp and neither seemed particularly keen to look at the other. Will kept curling his hands into fists whilst Allan still had his in his pockets and was staring at the floor.

"Do you _really_ think she's got the hots for you?" Will asked eventually, not even glancing at Allan

"Eh?" Allan replied, turning to look at Will in his confusion.

"Djaq" Will mumbled, still focusing straight ahead, despite his light-hearted tone, "You don't really _believe_ that, do you?"

"Why not?" Allan asked, affronted, "What's not to like?"

Will stopped walking, raising an eyebrow at Allan, who'd stepped ahead, not realising Will wasn't still with him.

"What?" Allan said, turning round once he'd noticed Will was no longer there. Will felt the breath hitch in his throat as Allan looked him straight in the eye.

"You're a compulsive liar, for one" Will replied after a moment, before setting off again and breaking the momentary eye contact they'd had.

"I am not!" Allan protested, going after him.

"There you go again."

"That's not fair!"

"I didn't think you were concerned with 'fair'" Will retorted.

"Oh come on!" It was Allan who stopped this time, "Will you stop having a dig at me? You've been doing it all day!"

"Tell me something true, then." Will said, rounding on him.

"Er" Allan said, taken aback. There was a pause. He swallowed, not entirely sure what to do, except avoid eye contact with Will.

"Thought as much" Will turned round and continued walking. Allan followed him in a stunned silence. Will was being really odd, joking one minute then serious the next, and Allan had no idea what to do. Act normal, he decided, at least that way Will might be able to follow his lead.

"I hate rain." he said, looking skywards, after a particularly large amount of water shook itself free from an overhanging tree and splashed onto his head. Will didn't reply. Allan sighed. He'd never understand the way this guy thought.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, Will's fists still clenching, Allan's hands back in his pockets as he racked his brains to try and work out what on earth was going through Will's head

"What is going on?" he asked, finally deciding that that would be the only way of finding out. Will still didn't say anything "Will, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know" Will mumbled eventually.

"I'm not being funny, but you're acting really strangely"

"Wouldn't you?" He asked, spinning round again.

"I don't think I know what you're getting at" Allan said slowly.

Will frowned, looking straight at Allan, as if searching his face for something.

"It doesn't matter" Will said abruptly, turning and walking off at a much faster pace than before.

"Will!" Allan yelled, running after him and grabbing him by the arm. Will was forced to stop and look back at him.

"Why were you going to take me?" Will asked, as abruptly as he'd run off.

"What?" Allan was now completely confused.

"On that day we thought the king was coming home, why did you try to persuade me to leave with you?"

"You're my mate" Allan said, still bewildered, "We always work together and we get on and I, well, I-"

Allan was suddenly aware of the intensity with which Will was looking at him.

"I-" He tried again, but he had absolutely no idea what it was he was trying to say. Will leant towards him and he felt his mouth go dry. He wet his lips, nervously.

"I'm not being funny but-"

"Allan, shut up." Will whispered. And then their lips met. The kiss lasted just seconds as Will moved back quickly, eyes fixed on the floor again, and blushing furiously.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yeah.." Allan replied vacantly, stunned.

"I didn't-" But what he didn't get to do was finish that sentence, as Allan suddenly stepped forwards and kissed him again. He felt Will's hand close on his arm and slid his own up to Will's neck, taking advantage of the shift in position to deepen the kiss and was amazed as Will's tongue nervously met his own.

And then a lump of rain dumped itself right down the back of his neck.

Allan jerked away, the shock of the cold water making him break the kiss.

"Jesus that's cold!" He said, shivvering,

"What happened?" Will asked, sounding concerend.

"Just got a load of rain all over me" Allan grumbled, before sneezing violently.

"Bless you" Will murmured.

"'S alright" Allan replied self-consciously, "I don't think I've got the plague"

"Let's hope not" Will said, tentatively reaching out to brush the rain from one of Allan's eyebrows.

"Told you I hated the rain."

"I guess that's true then." Will said distantly.

"Huh?"

"I asked you to tell me something true." Will mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "That's what you said. Eventually."

"Oh, yeah." Allan said reflectively, "I guess it is."

_Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long, guys, real life has got in the way -.- I did want to put the next Allan/Will scene in this chapter but that woulda taken me a few more days and I thought you all might like this now ; Enjoy!_

_Edit: Got the Allan/Will bit done - not too keen on it but hey. I hope you guys are! And with that I'm goning to stop writing for about a week or so. Got probably the most important interview of my life coming up, so I'm going to be worrying about/preparing for that until it happens. But I'll start up again just as soon as that's done, promise :3_


End file.
